Simplicité
by Ilkaria
Summary: Pour eux deux, le bonheur se résume désormais à ces petites choses de la vie quotidienne. Et cela les satisfait pleinement. Misaki/Usagi, one-shot court.


_**Disclaimer : **_Hé, pas à moi. Ni à toi ! NI TOI !!! HAHAHA !!! ...Ca rassure.

_**Série : **_Junjô Romantica

_**Genre : **_Romance, one-shot

_**Commentaire :**_ Snif, je viens de voir l'épisode 12 de la saison 2... dire que c'est déjà fini... Y'a intérêt à ce qu'ils nous fassent une troisième saison, moi j'vous le dis. Mais bon du coup, j'avais envie de leur faire une sorte « d'hommage » et donc j'ai écrit ...ce truc ? ...hyper court. Mais, c'est l'intention qui compte ?

1ère étape – le Bonheur.

« - Hooooy ! Debout là-dedans, le p'tit déj' est prêt ! »

Misaki était d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui, même si lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Se balançant joyeusement d'un pied sur l'autre, chantonnant un air qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure, allant d'un endroit à l'autre de la pièce par petits sauts, et arborant sans cesse un sourire absolument rayonnant.

Il y avait des matins comme ça, où en descendant les escaliers qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée et en voyant Misaki gambader dans la maison, Usagi avait vraiment l'impression d'être le plus grand chanceux de cette Terre. Et le pire, c'est que la bonne humeur de son cher et tendre était terriblement contagieuse.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles, leur lien s'approfondissant au fil du temps. A présent inséparables, ils coulaient le parfait amour.

« - Calme-toi un peu, gamin. Je viens de me lever, moi.

-Ha ha ! Comme tu veux, mais moi dès que j'peux je sors ! J'ai envie d'aller dehors! Regarde, tu as vu comme il fait beau ? Dire qu'on est en hiver! »

Et en effet, le temps était absolument magnifique. Il avait neigé durant toute la semaine dernière, et le sol était recouvert d'une peau d'un blanc éclatant. Le ciel était dégagé, mais quelques volutes de brume traînaient encore ici et là. Les yeux verts de Misaki se fixèrent sur un point sur l'horizon, il resta figé quelques instants devant la baie vitrée de leur appartement, puis se redirigea vers la cuisine, alerté par une odeur de brûlé.

« - Argh ! Les oeufs ! Quoique, attends, j'ai jamais mangé d'oeufs brûlés si ça s'trouve, c'est super bon en fait ! » Sous l'oeil amusé d'Usagi, Misaki s'assit et commenca à manger ses oeufs -qui étaient immondes-.

« - Ouais, ben en fait c'est pas génial... Allez, on abrège et on sort ! »

N'ayant pas le coeur à briser l'enthousiasme de son jeune colocataire, Usagi se décida à se préparer pour sortir, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore un peu engourdi de sommeil.

« - Woooooh ! C'est trop beau! »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le parc, encore désert à cette heure. Usagi était assis sur un banc, une cigarette au coin des lèvres, et regardait Misaki qui essayait de dessiner des figures dans la neige avec ses talons. L'air était sec et curieusement, bien que la température ne dépasse pas les 0°C, il n'avait pas froid. Et il devait avouer qu'il ne regrettait pas de s'être laissé entraîner à l'extérieur.

Les arbres du parc ressemblaient à des statues de cristal; leur branches recouvertes de givre et de neige mêlés étaient entourées d'un halo argenté, et les rayons du soleil passant à travers leur donnait une impression de transparence.

Quelques stalactites s'étaient formées, et les plus basses reliaient les branches à la terre gelée. Au milieu du parc, la Grande Fontaine s'était figée dans une sculpture impossible. Comme il était de bonne heure, le silence est total, à l'exception du crissement des pas de Misaki dans la neige. Ce dernier, toujours perdu dans un transport de joie inexpliqué, était en train de tourner sur lui-même, les bras écartés, au milieu des arbres gelés. Les volutes de brume de sa respiration s'élevaient dans l'air, semblaient l'entourer un instant puis s'effaçaient doucement.

Misaki avait tenu à ne pas mettre de manteau, pour « mieux profiter des sensations ». De fait, il ne semblait pas avoir froid du tout avec son pull beige. Petit à petit, il s'immobilisa, de telle manière qu'Usagi ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Puis il se tourna lentement vers lui, et murmura avec le sourire le plus doux qu'Usagi ne lui ai jamais vu:

« - J'adore la neige, car elle me rappelle ton premier baiser. »

Usagi ferma doucement les yeux, souriant à son tour. Il se leva, et se dirigea lentement vers Misaki, sans le quitter des yeux. Le jeune homme, toujours tourné vers lui, ne fit pas un mouvement, l'attendant tout simplement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Usagi lui frotta affectueusement la tête comme il en avait l'habitude. Puis, il passa sa main sous le menton de son jeune compagnon, levant doucement le visage de Misaki dans sa direction. Celui-ci, désormais pleinement conscient des sentiments qui le reliait à son aîné et les ayant acceptés, n'émit pas la moindre protestation lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent.

Là, au milieu de ce parc givré, ils étaient juste heureux comme jamais.

--------------------

_**Note : **_Et voilà, j'avais dis que c'était court... Y'en aura peut être d'autres sur « Mélancolie » et «Doute », mais c'est à voir...

En espèrant que ça vous a plu !


End file.
